The present invention relates to a valve arrangement.
There is sometimes a need to coordinate several fluid flows, which may be done by operating several valves at the same time with a common control system. However, there may also be a need to be sure that the operation is synchronized. One such solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,046, describing a metering pump system, where in relation to the system there is described a valve arrangement with a valve housing and a valve element rotatable within the valve housing. The valve element is formed with indentations in its surface such that during the rotation of the valve element, it connects an inlet with a common outlet/inlet opening and closes an outlet, and in another position it connects the outlet with the common outlet/inlet opening and closes the inlet.
The present invention gives an alternative solution to this problem with a valve arrangement as defined in the attached claims.